Rachie
rachie (れいち) is a YouTube singer who is known to rap as well. She has a clear and powerful and solid voice, which has a good resonance and a smooth quality. She sings in both English and Japanese, covering only VOCALOID songs so far, sometimes using her own translyrics. Her first cover was "Kiritorisen" which gained instant popularity by Ashe, and her first hit was an English Adaptation of "Sayoko", with lyrics written by good friend AndoryuNii of her. rachie is well known for collaborating with him on English adaptations of new MikitoP songs. In addition to singing, she animates chorus PVs, albeit under a different name. She has a slight fixation with all things Hanatan and wishes to be as good as her someday. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of Solace Sonata Project # Member of Digital Emotion Chorus # Member of PV Chorus # Member of Cielo✶Crescendo # Member of MoeFuwaDokiKira (MFDK) # Member of Acoustica Assembly List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2011.12.19) # "Nijiiro Twilight" (Rainbow colored Twilight) feat. rachie, Kuri-, C a g a l i, Shuuki, iMochi and Chiruyo (2012.01.23) # "Dummy Dummy" (2012.01.23) # "Ao" (2012.03.21) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (Go Go Ghost Ship) -English ver.- (2012.03.31) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) -English ver.- (2012.04.08) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.04.16) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) -English ver.- (2012.04.23) # "Carnival" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Voiceless and k-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.05.20) # "Interviewer" -English ver.- (2012.05.21) # "Connect" feat. Ankoku, KyoHyon, Mai, Rosa, Tama, Jiyuuria, Lizz, Aqua, rachie, ehmz, ✿ham and Minny (Acoustica Assembly) (2012.06.08) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.06.24) # "Heartbreak・Headline" feat. rachie and Tohru (2012.07.02) # "Ai Dee" -English ver.- (2012.07.25) # "Heartbreak Headlines" feat. Jenny, Stella, Sango, rachie, Tohru, Kori, Cherria dn Kaddi (MoeFuwaDokiKiravMoeFuwaDokiKira) (2012.09.03) # "3331" feat. Cherri, Nami, Nao, rachie, Shiroko, Tohru and Xiox (2012.09.03) # "HEAVEN" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Children Record" feat. Ali, Aqua, Chase, Ciel*, HanYo, Kenta, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, Saint and Sumashu (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.13) # "Weekender Girl" feat. rachie and Uniaruki (2012.10.28) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Ali, Aqua, Caspy, Chase, Ciel*, Fruu, KL, kuri~n, Lucy, rachie, Roro, and k-chan (Harlequin*Project) (2012.10.31) # "Hatsune Miku no Shuuen" -10% faster ver.- feat. rachie and Apol (2012.11.16) # "Onaji Hanashi" (Same Story) -English ver.- feat. rachie and Nanashi (2012.11.23) # "Houkago Stride" (After School Stride) (2012.12.02) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitude Hide and Seek) -English ver.- (2012.12.13) # "World・Calling" -English ver.- (2012.12.20) # "Sarishinohara" -English ver.- (2012.12.25) # "Mimic" (2012.12.31) # "Haru ni Kimi to" (In Spring With You) -English ver.- (2013.02.14) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution for Jealousy) -English ver.- (2013.03.22) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.04.14) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.05.02) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2013.05.24) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She claims to be eternally 15. * She idolizes Hanatan, sporadically changing her Skype name to "❀『Hanatan/YURiCa』" (❀『花たん/ユリカ』). * She is allegedly good at Chemistry. * She has played the Violin for 9 years, the Piano for 4 and also plays the Guitar and a bit of bass. She is also proficient in Music Theory. * She uses a Samson Meteor at home and a Samson C01U USB Condenser Microphone,that a friend bought her. She uses the former more. * Her Tumblr name is her birthday. External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Tumblr * Vocaforum more songs Category:Translyricists Category:Harlequιn*Project